Live and Love
by Love Life 0440
Summary: A BxE story of life and love in high school with a couple of twists and turns. Now Edward is the new kid in town. What will happen? sorry but you will have to read and wait to find out. Sorry i know i'm really bad at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Live and Love

Chapter 1: Library 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the talented Stephenie Meyer does!

A/N: Yay my first fanfic! Bella is 16, Alice is young for her year and is 15, and Rosalie is 17 (old for her year). Edward is 16, Jasper is 16 and Emmett is 18. All in year 10. Emmett, Alice and Edward are related (Esme and Carlisle are their parents and they're all Vampires) and Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister (human and so is Bella).

………………………………………………………………………………………………

B/POV

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" oh man what does my dad want now it's nearly 10pm and I want to sleep. I slowly made my way down the stairs trying not to trip over, god knows I have enough bruises tripping over my own two feet let alone the bloody stairs.

Charlie, my dad was leaning over the kitchen bench. Crap, I know that look, it happens every time Charlie asks me to do something and feels guilty, it makes me feel guilty that he has to seem so…. cautious with me.

"Yes dad" I quickly asked hoping he didn't notice the un-natural silence.

"Bella the guys from work are going to come over to watch the footy tomorrow, do you mind going out for the day? Just until, around 4?"

"Dad you know that's fine with me all you have to ask." Trying to get out of this and go to bed as quickly as possible. Charlie let out a relieved sigh. You would think he was being sentenced to jail every time he asked me to do something for him, but ever since my mum left us when I was 5 he was scared of me thinking that he would leave me too.

_Flashback_

"_Mummy please don't go!." I screamed over my crying as she was walking to the door. I ran for her, but Charlie held me tight whispering something I couldn't make out._

_Mum just took one last look at us and left, out the door, out of our lives. _

_End Flashback_

"Bella please be careful tomorrow" beginning another one of his lectures, I guess it's understandable considering he's a cop and knows exactly what's going on in town.

"Here take 20, love you Bella" he said passing me a twenty dollar note. I said my thanks and stumbled back up the stairs and into my room. I could tell Charlie loved my mum and she broke his heart when she left. I don't think I could ever forgive her for doing that to him, to the both of us, leaving Charlie to raise me alone. I fell asleep to the thought that I would never do that to my family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up the next morning wondering where I would go. I picked up the phone and rang Rosalie, my best friend. Damn she had a family reunion thing going on today, hanging up the phone as I remembered. I would have to go into town by myself, I would just spend most of the time in the library so hopefully my day would go quickly.

I got dressed, said my goodbye to Charlie and headed to town. I passed a lot of people from school seeing as Forks was a tiny town, thanking god it wasn't raining like usual or else today was going to be tough.

My phone went off and I picked up to a hysterical Rosalie.

"OMG Bella" she shouted into the phone talking 20miles/hr.

"The hottest guy moved in next door his name is Emmett,18 and is going to be new at our school, he has a sister Alice, OMG you will absolutely LOVE her and he also has a brother, he is so your type!" Wow I have never heard Rosalie talk like this she must really be excited.

"Cool Rosalie so how's the family reunion going?"

"Bella did you hear anything I said, how can you take this calmly and the reunions fine, same as usual Uncle Bill and his so-not-funny jokes and Grandma Tess and her over-strong-perfume" good at least she's calming down, I thought as I entered the library.

"Got to go Rose I'm at the library." getting ready for the criticism she normally throws at me when she realizes I'm at the library, I was bracing myself and surprisingly it didn't come.

"Fine Bella but you will know what I'm talking about when you meet them, oh yeah you won't be, seeing as you'll be at the "library"" stretching out the word library as much as possible. There it is, the library jokes…..AGAIN.

"Bye Rose" I sat down with my favourite book 'Wuthering Heights" and prepared myself for a long day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Live and Love

Live and Love

Chapter 2: Help, please 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the talented Stephenie Meyer does!

A/N: Sorry for some confusion but Emmett, Alice and Edward are NOT vampires…yet but Esme and Carlisle are.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

B/POV

I looked down at my phone and it was almost 3. I better go have some lunch I thought to myself. I walked down the road and turned the corner down to my favourite café.

"Oh no, no no no ALICE please no!" yelped a guy who sounded my age. Before I got a good look, a guy ran pass me followed by a girl half my size with short cropped hair.

Hmmm strange I've never seen them before and I know EVERYONE in Forks seeing as Charlie's a cop, thinking about Charlie I wonder what he sees in football I mean Rugby League I get but Union? It's just completely insane!

I looked at the alley I have to pass to get to the café, I hated going past here it freaks me out every time.

I walked halfway passed it with closed eyes hoping it would pass sooner when a pair of soft, hands pulled me into the alleyway. I panicked and tried to scream but the pair of hands realized and closed my mouth with their free hand. Crap I'm going to die aren't I? Oh I bet this is karma getting back at me from when I ate the last cookie in the jar at Rosalie's last week. Damn that was one good cookie.

"Help, please don't worry I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to hide from my sister, just please keep quiet" Pleaded a velvety voice next to my left ear.

Then the pixie girl that passed me before walked past looking carefully around. My body relaxed a bit and took in my surroundings. If this person was going to hurt me wouldn't they have already done it, I was trying to convince myself. The hands relaxed around my mouth and waist.

I was pressed up into someone's chest, probably a guys and his head rested against mine. His smell calmed me a bit. Once the pixie girl went passed he spun me around and started apologized again and again and then suddenly stopped.

I took this chance and looked up and saw a pair of topaz eyes looking into my plain brown ones. I took a step back and studied his face as he was analyzing mine. He had messy brown hair that went perfectly with his jaw line. All in all he was (in Rosalie's words NOT mine) a spicy fajita (meaning a really hot guy).

I blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry I scared you, my sister is a shop-a-holic and was on her crazy shopping sprees and I had to get away and I was pretty sure she would have seen me about to talk to you if I hadn't done that" he said as I realized how soft and sincere his words were.

"Ummm that's ok" I answered. Crap his going to think I'm mental, he just fully apologized so sincerely and all I can get out is an ok.

"I mean I couldn't let you pass without getting a name could I?" He flirted. Or did he, geez only Rose can tell with these things. I blushed even harder, oh how perfect a really cute guy is talking to me, plain old me and I happen to look like a beetroot. He let out a low chuckle.

"Well hi my name is Edward Cullen I just moved here"

"Isabella Swan, please call me Bella or I will think you're mad at me or something, my dad does that and all the teachers use it and it's just incredibly weird if you use it because I actually dislike it" Crap I'm babbling I do that a lot when I'm nervous, why am I nervous it's just a guy Bella another stupid egotistical jerk.

"Well I got to go, see you around" I said quickly looking down feeling another blush coming on. I walked away and straight home, great I looked like a complete retard in front of probably the hottest guy in town that no doubt will be attending Forks High with me. Perfect just perfect, Rose will have a good laugh at this.


	3. Chapter 3

Live and Love

Live and Love

Chapter 3: Rose and the Cullen's

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the talented Stephenie Meyer does!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

B/POV

I sprinted home, crap, crap, crap why do these thing always have to happen to me? Could this day get any worse?

"Ahhhhh" damn just then I HAD to trip on my own two feet didn't I? Oh no I smell blood, I think this has to be THE worst day of my life! I looked at my watch, wow it's only ten past three, Charlie wanted me out till four, I think I will go see Rose and tell her about my absolute perfect day (heavy sarcasm). Damn I think I'm going mad I'm using bloody sarcasm IN MY OWN HEAD.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I told Rose.

Man what a mistake, it took her a whole bloody 5minutes to stop laughing and slapping her knee (a habit of hers when she finds something hysterical) and then after another 5minutes of her uncontrollable laughing while poor old me is sitting on her bed watching her laugh at MY embarrassment for a whole 10minutes.

"Knee slapping' goodness Bells" she finally choked out between deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"I mean cut me some slack Rose, I'm the one who has to live with my humiliation I don't need you to tell me too!" trying to put on my best puppy dog face.

"Bella you do know you look constipated when you do that!" Not the first time someone has told me that. But hey it hurts, I practice you know it just doesn't come naturally for me.

"Rose" I groan, hoping she will drop it about my day.

"Sorry Bella but seriously you are the best at making me laugh with your daily stories, the sad thing is they're real and they ACTUALY happen" nope no such luck, she will not drop it.

"So what was it about your next door neighbors?" knowing it would steer her off my tormenting.

"You have to meet them Bella, please ,please ,please come" Rose pleaded, yes I got her off her favourite topic "lets make fun of Bella" but I guess that's part of our friendship, that we can tease and still know we love each other. I should write a book! "How to get Rose off your back" it has a good ring to it.

"Fine Rose but quick, because I got to get back to Charlie before 4pm" I chuckled remembering the last time I lost track of time, a few years back, he had a search and rescue team looking for me when I hadn't come home. I mean it was only 10minutes or maybe……….half hour most? Well I went shopping with Rose he should know we were going to be late.

"You have half an hour to introduce us and then I'm outta here ok?" I compromised.

"Fine" she pouted, damn why does she have to look so perfect no matter what facial expression she puts on and well then there's me…. I don't think I have to finish that, just plain old me.

We screamed goodbye to Jasper, Rose's brother and he said he would join us later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

We went out the door and over to the Cullen's. Cullen….Cullen now where have I heard that name before?

We were at the doorstep. CRAP Cullen…EDWARD Cullen. Damn Rose must have known. I groaned. Why does Rose have to be so smart and sneaky? I made a run for it but by then Rose had already knocked and had a firm grip on both my arms from behind. Damn how does she know me so well? Oh wait we grew up together stupid me, mentally hitting myself on the head.

I struggled in Rose's grip trying to get loose. We ended up having a mini wrestling match on the Cullen's doorstep.

A light chuckle and a sudden burst of laughter rang from the doorway and Rose and I suddenly stopped. I mentally sweared at myself and looked up bracing myself.

My instincts were right. Out of all the times where I could have been right it had to be now. With Edward and a large, muscular guy that was so Rose's type was standing there with smirks on their faces. Damn did I have to be a beetroot every time I see _him_.

I felt Rose stiffen and stood up. I copied her movement but unfortunately her being the graceful one and me being the clumsy one I tripped over GOD knows what and fell face first onto their front lawn.

I made a mental note to NEVER attempt anything Rose does because it WON'T work out the same.

I felt a pair of gentle hands around my waist for the second time that day as Edward lifted me up. I blushed, no surprise there and looked up to see his face. His eyes were filled with concern and when he took a good look at me amusement danced in his eyes.

I groaned as my eyesight failed me and I fainted. The last thing I saw was a face of an angel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up on a couch feeling a crowd of people staring at me (you know the feeling of being watched…that came out creepy but I meant the NOT creepy sense.) I remembered what happened crap I muttered. Did I just say that out loud? I heard laughter… damn I did. I went red as I opened my eyes.

I sat up to a group of people doubled over in laughter. Rose came and hugged me.

"Welcome back Bells" she said lightly. She knew not to worry I faint quite a lot for my liking.

"Rose please tell me this is a dream and I am not being stared at like a animal in a zoo"

More laughter erupted from around me. I guess I'm not dreaming then, just great.

Rose made introductions to the Cullen family. They seemed nice and were glad they came to Forks. Alice would get along with us just fine as Rose and now Alice had an obsession with shopping. Double the trouble. Apparently she was worse then Rose, now what have I gotten into this is going to be insane.

Emmett I have heard soooooooo much about from Rose and I know they make a great couple. Jasper and Alice where sneaking looks at each other when the other wasn't looking, I thought it was cute. Carlisle and Esme were really nice people and I learnt I would see Carlisle a lot because he has a job at the hospital and god knows how often I end up there with my clumsiness.

And then there was Edward who I refused to make eye contact with. After Rose and Emmett ganged up on me and picked on me saying how I fainted at the sight of Edward.

Edward and I both looked away and I of course blushed. Apparently Edward was a quiet, reserved person that played the piano. Just like me maybe we could do a duet some day? Who am I kidding I can't even bloody look at him, how on earth could I compose a duet with him?

I turned to Edward and he gave me a smile. How can I get any redder I must look like a permanent tomato with a sunburn right now.

I looked around and caught Emmett and Rose exchange a "look" which I chose to ignore.

Rose, Jasper and I said our goodbyes and left. As soon as we left the door Rose squealed and started talking 20miles/hr now, what has gotten into her. I laughed out loud ….. BIG mistake.

"What Bella you can't talk Emmett said that you're the only one that can make him crack a smile these days, let alone make him laugh. Your like his sun you brighten his day, were Emmett's exact words" I blushed for the millionth time that day.

"OH BELLA, YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO CUTE" She yelled as I started to make my way home. I waved and kept walking trying to get my mind off Edward. I smiled at the thought of him. I like the thought of becoming his friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I got home to a happy Charlie, his favourite team won the footy. He didn't even realize I was ten minutes late, normally he would have bombarded me with lectures. But today nope, none, nada and that's saying something.

I had my shower and went to bed with thoughts on today. No I don't want to think about today ever again, but that won't ever happen with Rose on my trail. I love how Rose makes me laugh. I thought on how school starts tomorrow, maybe I can make friends with Edward and show him I'm not a mumbling, clumsy retard. I laughed at my great choice of words and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Live and Love

Live and Love

Chapter 4: Incoherent

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the talented Stephenie Meyer does!

Sorry guys this chapter is bad I have a headache and my mind just isn't functioning properly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

B/POV

Damn school…. these were the first thoughts of the day as I got up. Then reality hit and yesterdays events flooded my mind. Edward… I would have to face him.

I'm now at school with Rose talking non-stop about shopping and these weird designer names that I had to admit were quite funny! A silver Volvo parked in the space next to where we were standing and the next thing I know I was being tackled by a little pixie that no doubt was named Alice. I stumbled not expecting how strong she was and ran into the huge frame of Emmett who was laughing his signature booming laugh.

We said our hellos and when straight to our roll call rooms (or for people in different schools or countries I think you call it homeroom). If you haven't noticed then I completely ignored Edward, I knew he was there, I can't lie that every time I see him I can't not notice. Just keep it up Bella just walk past him….now that wasn't too hard was it?

Hell it was...it took all my bloody will power to get past him…God what's happening to me, I can't even make friends with a guy!

"Fine I feel bad now for ignoring him I will talk to him later" I promised myself, out loud may I add which got me some pretty weird stares from the people in my roll call.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I went to my first class English….. It was soooooo boring Ms. Farnsworth was making us do work on poems…….again and for the 160th time that year. English went slowly and so did second period Gym (which I acquired a couple of bruises… not ask where I got them I have no idea either!)

Music was next…finally. I love music, it's probably the only thing that keeps me sane, I hate to admit this but I secretly sing to myself when I find myself stressing ( not that anyone knows thank god). I sat down at my usual piano next to the window and started playing one of my favourite pieces Canon in D major by Pachelbel. I heard someone swear under their breath next to me and I stopped and looked over to see a frustrated Edward sitting at a piano running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong" I said trying to be friendly. He looked across and smiled.

"Hey Bella, I just can't find the right chord to play" and started to play and stopped where he was trying to fit in a chord. He tested a couple of chords before I spoke up.

"Try a simple G major, sometimes it just needs to be simple" I suggested. He tried it and smiled thanks.

I went back to my piano and started playing. Maybe today won't be that bad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lunch went by and I managed to get by it without tripping on air, which was a pleasant surprise.

I had Biology after lunch…. great another boring hour…too easy. I sat down doodling on my page. The teacher said a couple of things that I didn't pay attention to and next thing I know Edward sat down in the chair next to me. Jessica and Lauren (the bitches of the school) sent me a death stare which I found amusing and just shook my head in response.

We made small talk through the lesson and found that he was finding the sheets easy as well… good to know I'm not the only one.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I had piano lessons after school and my teacher Mrs. Smith said I was to compose a song for the concert taking place in a few months and she entered me.

Great an extra thing on my mind, I should get some practice in at school in music. I planed in my head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

I called Rose and Alice in a 3 way call and talked about the day and some other random stuff. I was having a weird day… you know those days where you don't feel anything and is just walking around pointlessly.

"Hey Bella, your quiet today, not fantasizing about Edward are you" Rose asked suddenly, distracting me from my thoughts.

"OMG Bella I can so see that, you don't have feelings for my brother do you?" Alice screamed in my ear.

"No I do not, Alice chill Rose is just finding me a "future husband" again it's her favourite hobby you know, well apart from the "Bella make over time", you know once she had 7 husbands planned out for a week, her exact words were, 'One for each day of the week, gee Bella you get around'" Alice was laughing so hard she dropped the phone. Damn shouldn't of told her now Rose and Alice would team up and get me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

A week later 

I was sitting at the piano, halfway through composing a song for the eisteddfod. Damn I had to have a mental blank. I thought back to today's events

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I can't believe you did that, I would never of picked you for the type to have hot chips with Nutella, that's just gross!" Edward exclaimed next to me in Biology. _

"_There's a lot you don't know about me, Edward Cullen" I answered back. Over the last week we became inseparable, we were best friends sharing things about ourselves to each other. _

_Before Edward could reply, Angela, the girl who sat in front of us shouted with amusement._

"_Will you guys be quiet!" I looked over at Edward, who wore my favourite crooked smile._

"_What" He said with a look of over-exaggerated innocence. As I gave Angela a confused look._

"_You have no clue do you" she said as Edward and I exchanged looks. The whole class erupted with laughter…even the teacher!_

_End Flashback._

What did Angela mean that the whole class knew about? I called Rose and Alice and apparently they where in on the secret too. You could hear it in their smug voices, all they said was that I was going to find out sooner or later. Damn them and their cryptic clues!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N. Please give spare me some idea's I have no idea what's going to happen and I would appreciate some ideas!! Thanks, LL**


End file.
